


The One Where Apparition is Not an Option

by RurouniHime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Sharing a Room, Swearing, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Apparition is Not an Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibitoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chibitoaster).



> The tenth of thirteen ficlets I wrote for various people during a gift exchange this year. The goal was 500 words for everyone (and believe you me, that was HARD. I am Bad at writing Short Things). Everyone got a choice of my fandoms/pairings. Man, Harry does have a potty-mouth in this fic... I don't even know. O.o
> 
> This one is for the lovely and talented chibitoaster. ^_^ Happy holidays, dear!

“Bloody fantastic.” Draco threw his bag down with such force it skidded off the hotel bed. “Fuck Minnesota.”

Harry kicked the door shut. “Hardly personal, Draco. If St. Paul International says it’s too staticky for Apparition, no one’s going anywhere.”

“Oh, shut up, Harry. Fucking hell. Was going to see Silas tonight.”

This time Harry was the one to throw his bag down. “Salazar, why do you _like_ him?”

Draco sneered. “What’s not to like? He’s stupendous in bed and he doesn’t demand inconvenient things from me. Like some people.”

Harry began yanking clothing violently out of his tote. “Convenience. Figures.”

“Excuse me?”

Harry stilled, braced over his bag. He shook his head faintly. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Look, I’m well aware _you_ don’t approve,” Draco spat. “You’ve been abundantly clear on that front. I’m sick of apologizing for enjoying a damned shag!” 

Sick of feeling guilty about a stupid infatuation that would clearly never go anywhere. Sometimes he hated how Harry made him feel, even if it was entirely his own fault.

“Draco, he doesn’t care about you! He sleeps with other people, why do you put up with that?”

“Maybe it’s what I want right now!”

“Bullshit.” Harry tossed his bag aside and stalked up to him. “What you want is someone who _needs_ you. You play the game well, but you’ve always needed that, always. You’ve turned yourself into something you’re not, someone you’re not happy with, and I don’t fucking know why!”

Draco rounded on him. “How dare you lecture me about being happy? I can’t, not the way you want me to be!”

Harry spread his arms. “Why the fuck not?”

“Because the one I want clearly doesn’t need me the same way I need him, _Harry!”_

Harry paled. Stared harder. His mouth dropped open on a harsh breath. “Oh, you absolute fucker. You’re not saying—”

“Shut _up,_ Potter!” He grabbed his bag, gut twisting. He’d get another room, surely they—

Harry’s hand locked over his forearm, shoved him around. _“Look at me.”_

Draco did. Harry looked halfway between furious and desperate.

“If this is some passive aggressive shit to—”

Draco snatched his arm away. “You’re the passive aggressive one! Coming after me like that, stranding us here!”

Harry shoved a hand through his hair. “I don’t control the weather!”

“Well, you certainly control your timing, don’t you? Taking all the time in the world until there was nowhere to go but here!”

Harry’s eyes darkened. “Anything to keep you away from him.”

Draco shook his head, equal parts helpless and incensed. “You stupid sot, I would _never_ be with him if I thought for a second—”

Harry kissed the words right out of Draco’s mouth, plunged deep and thorough with his tongue, felt his way down around Draco’s backside with both hands and forced him close, made it last. “Do not see that fucker again, Draco, I swear to Godric…”

“No danger of that,” Draco breathed, “not anymore,” and dragged Harry to him.

~fin~


End file.
